Lyle y Jamie
by Griffwidgeon
Summary: La incompetencia y estupidez de James Potter ha provocado que tanto él como Lily se encuentren en una situación extraña. Aunque serán sólo unas horas, deberán pasar ese tiempo juntos. Y, sobre todo, solos.


_**Disclaimer:**__ nada del Potterverso me pertenece_

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de mayo "Gender Bender" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

Los dos jóvenes irrumpieron en la mazmorra, la cual ya estaba hasta arriba de alumnos. El profesor Slughorn se les quedó mirando.

―Señores Potter y Black, me alegra ver que al menos todavía tienen interés en la asignatura de Pociones. Por favor, tomen asiento… donde puedan.

James y Sirius se miraron un momento. Tras respirar tranquilos, miraron hacia las mesas. Sirius se sentó junto a un alumno de Ravenclaw, mientras que James, para su suerte, vio que Lily Evans estaba sola en su pupitre. Sonrió, se revolvió un poco el cabello negro azabache y se sentó a su lado.

―Buenos días, Evans.

La aludida le miró como quien mira a un insecto al que está a punto de pisotear.

―¿Qué quieres, Potter? ―espetó ella.

―Me parece que eres la única que aún no tiene compañero. Pero estás de suerte, porque acabo de llegar.

―Preferiría tirarme desde lo más alto de la Torre de Astronomía, pero esto es una tarea para dos personas.

Centró su atención en sus ingredientes, los cuales empezó a preparar. Al rato, comenzó a echarlos en el caldero, cosa que James también hacía.

―Dime, Evans, ¿cuándo saldrás conmigo? ―preguntó él.

―Cuándo los cerdos vuelen, Potter ―contestó ella, secamente.

―Oh, bueno, eso no sería difícil de conseguir ―sonrió.

Lily rió de manera irónica.

―No estaba hablando de ti sobre una escoba, idiota, sino de cerdos de verdad. Oye, cuidado con eso.

James estaba echando ingredientes casi sin mirar qué estaba echando.

―¿Cuidado con qué? ¿Con esto? ―cogió otro ingrediente al azar y lo tiró al interior del caldero borboteante. La poción cambiaba de color y daba pequeños estallidos a cada ingrediente que entraba.

―¡Estás estropeando mi poción! Espera… ¡No tires ese!

Pero fue demasiado tarde. James cogió un tallo de algo que había en su lado del pupitre y lo tiró. De inmediato, se produjo una fuerte explosión y el contenido del caldero estalló, cayendo sobre ellos. Lo último que Lily vio antes de que parte de la poción le cayese sobre la cara y las manos fue la estúpida sonrisa de Potter. Iba a matarle, estaba segura, aunque primero tocaba desmayarse.

Lily abrió los ojos. Confiaba encontrarse en la Enfermería. A fin de cuentas, le había caído poción hirviendo en la cara, esperaba al menos que la joven enfermera Pomfrey le hubiese curado las quemaduras. Pero no, donde Lily se encontraba era en una habitación de la Torre de Gryffindor, dedujo gracias a las camas adoseladas que se encontraban allí y al mullido colchón de plumas sobre el que se encontraba sentada. Sin embargo, era una habitación demasiado sucia como para ser la suya.

Delante de ella le miraban preocupadas sus tres amigas: Mary MacDonald, Hestia Jones y Emmeline Vance.

―¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Por qué no estoy en la Enfermería? ―por extraño que pareciese, no obstante, a Lily no le dolían ni la cara ni las manos. Pero más extraño aún era el chorro de voz que le salió por la boca, una voz que le pareció muy… masculina.

Mary dio un pequeño respingo, sin saber qué decir.

―Esto… Lily. Los chicos han creído que no era conveniente llevarte a ti y a Potter a la Enfermería. Podría correrse la voz y no es adecuado que la mitad del colegio sepa… bueno, lo que os ha pasado.

―¿Qué? ¿Qué me ha pasado? ¿De qué chicos hablas?

―De Sirius, Remus y Peter. Han considerado que era mejor traeros aquí. Bueno, Remus se opuso, pero logramos convencerle entre todos ―explicó Emmeline.

Lily se levantó, quedándose sentada sobre la cama.

―¿Qué narices me ha pasado, chicas? ―preguntó ella de manera amenazadora.

Las tres amigas se miraron un momento, dubitativas. Lily vio a tres chicos que rodeaban a otro, también tumbado sobre la cama. Hestia cogió un espejo que había sobre una mesilla de noche y se lo pasó con una mano temblorosa. Lily lo tomó y se miró.

Y el grito que pegó casi podría haberse oído en toda la escuela. Su largo cabello rojizo se había acortado tanto que ya no era una melena. Sus rasgos se habían endurecido y habían dejado de ser finos, los de una chica. Incluso se notó una sombra de vello en la cara.

―Soy… Soy un chico. ¿Por qué soy un chico? ―preguntó ella, atónita.

―No lo sabemos, pero quizás la poción que Potter hizo al azar ha provocado… ―comentó Mary.

―¿Un cambio de sexo? ―preguntó Lily, irónica ― Eso quiere decir que… ―bajó la mano a su entrepierna, dispuesta a palpar lo que hubiese debajo de la falda.

―¡Lily, no! ¡O te quedarás ciega! ―gritó Hestia.

Las tres chicas miraron a su amiga sin comprender.

―Si estás pensando en el hecho de que ahora tienes pene… ―comentó Emmeline ―. Sí, lo tienes ―ella era la más ruda y directa de las cuatro chicas, por eso no le importaba hablar de esas cosas.

―Vaya… Pero esto es una locura, no puedo ser un chico. No quiero ser un chico.

―No te preocupes ―le tranquilizó Mary ―. Estoy segura de que esto no será permanente.

Permanecieron un momento calladas, sólo se oían los cuchicheos de los chicos.

―Un momento, la poción también salpicó a Potter, eso quiere decir que si yo soy una chica, él… ―se levantó rápidamente. Estaba ridícula siendo un chico con falda, pues tenía piernas peludas, pero al parecer eso no le importaba en ese momento. Caminó hasta el grupo de chicos y los apartó a base de pellizcos. Por fin, pudo ver quién estaba tumbado sobre la cama ―. Por Merlín… ―comentó con sorna.

James, al igual que Lily, había sufrido una drástica transformación. Su pelo negro azabache había crecido hasta llegar a la altura de los hombros. No obstante, seguía siendo una maraña revuelta. Sus rasgos se habían afinado y no había rastro de barba sobre su cara. Incluso le había aumentado el pecho. Se estaba despertando.

―Está horrible ―comentó Sirius Black.

―Ahora es una mujer, idiota. No está horrible ―se quejó Mary MacDonald.

―¿Qué vamos a hacer? ―quiso saber Peter. Parecía el más asustado de todos.

Fue Remus quien habló. De los ahí presentes, era prefecto y además el único en sus plenas capacidades.

―James y Lily se quedarán aquí. Era una poción, y ninguna tiene efectos irreversibles o permanentes. Podrían ser minutos, horas o incluso días, pero ambos volverán a ser los que eran. No tenemos tiempo para averiguar qué clase de poción ha realizado James, pues esta se ha perdido por completo.

―¿Qué crees que ha podido ser? ―preguntó Emmeline.

―Tengo varias teorías, pero no tiene sentido analizarlas ahora. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar a que los efectos reviertan. Imagino que para esta noche ya volverán a ser los de siempre. Bueno, mejor que nos vayamos a clase. Hablaré con la profesora McGonagall y le contaré que os encontráis indispuestos por el accidente en la clase de Pociones.

Uno a uno, todos se fueron marchando, dejando a James y Lily solos. Lily miró como se marchaban, dejándola con Potter, mientras que este había caminado hasta un espejo y se miraba en él. Se palpaba la cara, tratando seguramente de dilucidar si aquello era real. En última instancia, para colmo de Lily, se agarró las tetas.

―Sí, Potter, son reales ―James se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió de ver a Lily, como si no se hubiese percatado de su presencia. Al instante, comenzó a reírse ― ¿Se puede saber qué tiene tanta gracia?

―Estás ridícula ―Potter tenía una voz más fina y baja que la potente voz a la que estaba acostumbrada. Inexplicablemente, aquella voz no le desagradaba.

Lily se miró. Tenía aún puesto su uniforme reglamentario. A decir verdad, la falda no le quedaba nada bien. Encima tenía unas piernas peludas.

―No debería tener importancia ―se quejó ella.

―No, no debería, pero sigues estando ridícula. Espera ―caminó hasta un pequeño armario y sacó un uniforme de chico. Se lo tendió a Lily ―. Creo que este te valdrá. Es uno de Sirius y, más o menos, tenéis la misma altura.

Lily lo cogió con desgana y se fue al baño a cambiarse. Al rato, volvió ya vestida.

―¿Qué tal estoy? ―quiso saber ella.

―Ahora pareces más un chico, pero nunca preguntes qué tal estás. Los chicos no nos interesamos por la ropa o la moda, o por cómo nos sienta una prenda.

―Entiendo ―contestó ella ―. ¿Y tú, qué vas a hacer?

―¿Yo? Yo no necesito cambiarme de ropa. Esta me sienta igual de bien.

Lily rió sarcásticamente.

―Perdona, pero esto es una calle de doble sentido. Yo me he puesto esta ropa de chico, ahora tú tienes que ponerte ropa de chica. Además, has bajado de estatura, tu ropa habitual te queda grande.

―Pues discúlpame, pero aquí no guardamos faldas y blusas, ¿sabes?

―Bueno… Tienes la mía ―contestó ella con retintín.

James bufó.

―¿Esperas que me ponga tu ropa, Evans? ―preguntó él, incrédulo.

Lily se acercó a él y le tendió su ropa doblada.

―Sí. Total, está limpia y me la puse sólo esta mañana. Las chicas han limpiado incluso las manchas de poción. No seas tan quejica anda ―James parecía oponerse a esa idea ―. Si no te la pones, volveré a ponerme la falda y tendrás que aguantar esa visión hasta que los efectos de la poción desaparezcan.

James hizo una mueca pero tomó con desgana la ropa y fue a cambiarse. Al rato, volvió ya vestido con la ropa de Lily, la cual le sentaba bien.

―¿Qué tal estoy? ―preguntó él, de manera involuntaria. Incluso se percató de lo que acababa de decir y no le gustó.

Lily, por su parte, se rió a carcajadas.

―Estás divina.

Se sentaron en camas separadas y permanecieron en silencio. Lily se había sentado al borde de una cama y había cruzado las piernas como lo hubiese hecho siendo chica. James, por su parte, se tiró sobre la cama.

―No cruces las piernas. Los tíos no cruzamos las piernas así.

―Potter, confío en que esta situación dure apenas unas horas. Hasta entonces, cruzaré las piernas como me dé la gana.

Continuaron en silencio. Al rato, James se levantó y caminó hasta Lily.

―Me aburro.

―No es mi problema ―contestó ella secamente.

―¿No podemos hablar de algo?

Lily se dio por rendida.

―Está bien…

James se sentó en la misma cama. Cruzó las piernas y miró al chico en que se había convertido Evans.

―Veamos… ¿Cómo te llamarías?

Ella le miró con desdén.

―Ya me llamo Lily, idiota.

―Y yo James, pero ahora eres un chico. ¿Cómo te llamarías?

―Esto es una estupidez, dentro de unas horas volveré a ser una chica, ¿por qué me voy a preocupar por pensar en cómo me llamaría siendo chico?

―¡Porque como no hagamos algo me tiraré por esa ventana, de lo aburrido que estoy! ―gritó James, de repente.

Lily le miró asustada, pero se relajó.

―Está bien, está bien. No sé, supongo que me llamaría… Charles.

―¿Charles Evans? Ni lo sueñes. Lo suyo es que te busques un nombre parecido al que tienes ahora. ¿Qué te parece Lyle? Lyle Evans.

Lily lo pensó un momento.

―No está mal. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llamaría? ¿Jaime Potter?

Se rió, pero James no parecía verle la gracia.

―Pues no está mal.

Lily dejó de reír.

―Sí, no está mal. Lyle y Jamie.

―Jaime y Lyle. Suena bien. Haríamos buena pareja ―sonrió, pero Lily no le siguió el rollo.

La joven, o por ahora el joven, suspiró y se echó sobre la cama.

―Potter, no sigas por ahí. Ya hemos hablado mucho sobre este tema y… creo que ya sabes cuál sería mi respuesta.

―Tienes razón ―contestó James, o Jaime. Lily le miró extrañada ―. No creo que lo nuestro funcionase. Además… No eres mi tipo.

―¿Perdona? ―contestó ella, indignada.

―No te ofendas, pero los pelirrojos no son lo mío. Tiene gracia, porque tú eres pelirroja, aunque creo que se aplica sólo a los tíos, y a que ahora yo soy una chica.

―Oye, yo no tengo nada de malo ―espetó ella, enfadada.

―No, no lo tienes, claro que no, es sólo que… No eres lo que yo buscaría en un hombre.

Los dos se miraron un momento, sin decir nada, hasta que Lily finalmente habló.

―Esta conversación es muy extraña. ¿Te parece si jugamos a una partida de ajedrez?

―Me encantaría ―sonrió James.

Se pasaron el resto de horas jugando, haciendo otras actividades o, simplemente, charlando. Llegado el momento…

―Eh, estás cambiando. Tu pelo está creciendo ―advirtió James.

―Y tus tetas están desapareciendo ―señaló Lily.

―Oh, no… ―se lamentó James mientras miraba cómo su busto disminuía hasta desaparecer ―. Me había acostumbrado a ellas.

Lily se palpó la entrepierna.

―¡Ya no tengo pene! ―gritó.

―Eso no me hacía falta saberlo ―contestó James, avergonzado. Sin embargo, él también se palpó su entrepierna. Sonrió triunfante ― ¡Ha vuelto!

Tanto él como Lily se rieron. Volvían a ser los de siempre. Sus amigos, entonces, aparecieron por la puerta.

―Veo que habéis vuelto a ser los de siempre. Y… ¿os cambiasteis de ropa? ―quiso saber Remus.

―¿Esos son mis pantalones? ―preguntó Sirius, horrorizado.

James estaba ridículo con una falda puesta, mientras que Lily sonreía con las manos guardadas en los bolsillos del pantalón de Sirius.

―Oye, Black, tenemos la misma talla. Y, Potter, devuélveme mi falda, ¿quieres? ―se rió Lily.

―Tus deseos son órdenes.

Al rato, los dos habían recuperado sus ropas habituales. Sus amigos les habían dejado solos momentáneamente, antes de que cada uno volviese al lugar que le correspondía.

―Bueno… ―comentó James.

―Sí… ―dijo Lily.

―Nos veremos en clase.

James se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a irse, pero Lily le detuvo.

―James ―el joven se dio la vuelta y le miró incrédulo. Le había llamado James y no, simplemente, Potter ―. ¿Quieres que desayunemos mañana juntos?

―Me encantaría… Lily ―contestó él.

La joven sonrió.

―Entonces, hasta mañana… Jaime.

James rió.

―Sí, hasta mañana… Lyle.

* * *

_**Nota del autor:**__ he intentado ser lo más neutro posible en cuanto a los patrones de género y a lo que un chico y una chica puede hacer o llevar, según esté aceptado por la sociedad o no. El tema de la ropa, el cruce de piernas… He tratado de no ser machista, pero si consideráis que algo no os ha gustado, podéis dejarlo en un review, me gustará conocer vuestra opinión y discutirla con vosotros. Para este caso, he tratado de mostrar a Lily como alguien despreocupado por la actitud que muestra, sea apropiada o no para un chico o una chica. A fin de cuentas, este no era el objetivo principal del reto, sino de simplemente escribir una historia donde el género de los personajes esté cambiado por alguna razón. Gracias por leer._


End file.
